12 Warriors, 38 Questions!
by Rowanclaw24
Summary: Based off of Silverflash of ThunderClan's 12 Warriors story. We will be using warriors from both cannon and our own story, Brewing Storm. So read that first. Rated T just in case.


Hey everyone! Roseclaw and Driftcloud here, from Rowanclaw24! We've gotten permission from Silverflash of ThunderClan (check her out!) to use the format and questions she has made in her original 12 warriors, 37 questions story, which by the way is amazing.

We will be reacting to these questions, in our DREAM CAT FORMS! By the way, we will be using both cats from cannon (sigh- we don't own warriors) AND our very own story, Brewing Storm! So… check story that out before you continue or you might be like whaaa?

Me-

Driftcloud of IceClan (real character from Brewing Storm). She's an off-in-the-clouds, dreamy senior warrior who is widely respected around all of the Mountain Clans for her skills in battle tactics and strategy. She is mottled white and grey with norwegian forest cat-type fur.

We won't reveal names because, uh. Internet safety. So… the other person?

Roseclaw- dark brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes, she is a young to middle aged warrior (again, real character from Brewing Storm) She is an architect around camp and she is the designer of many dens and the Battle Skills Hollow.

The cats!

Ryeclaw

Ashstar

Thunder

Tigerstar

Greystripe

Heronsky

Goosefeather

Acornfur

Twigpaw

Ambershine

Cloverstem

Half Moon

The questions!

1) What would you think of a cat with 1's first name and 4's last name?

Ryestar. Okay. Meh. Seems plausible

But spoilers, Ryeclaw's never going up the ranks in his Clan anytime soon… :(

2) Would you consider naming a cat with 2's beginning and 3's ending?

Ashthunder. No, no I would not. I would also say that the leader who named this cat may need to consult with StarClan about general leadership skills and names.

No. Just no.

3) Would you laugh at a cat with 5's first name and 2's end?

Greystar? No. That's normal. (Sighs. We're not getting very fun scenarios.)

Not the greatest, but I wouldn't laugh at this.

4) What genre would a story be for 1's beginning and 5's ending as the main character?

Ryestripe. Huh. Maybe something like Mislestar's Clan by Flameheart88. Romance, maybe. Also hurt/comfort.

Ryestripe: Hurt/Comfort

5) Write a prophecy about a cat with 1's last name and 3's first name who saves the Clans from dogs.

Clawthunder…

*Calls not doing this one

*Growls* Fine. The claw tore through the dog as thunder erupted through the sky.

Kind of cringy but… nevermind onto the next question.

6) What would a cat with 4's last name and 2's first name look like?

Are you kidding me? - wow. Tigerstar. Black and ginger mottled tom. He always resented his name, because well… ya.

Tigerstar. Uh. Ok.

Alternate cat named Tigerstar- White base fur tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Kind of like a white tiger.

7) What can you tell from a cat with 3's last name and 1's first name just from their name?

Thunderrye. The leader was drunk on nightshade wine before the ceremony.

Thunderrye. I am seriously concerned about the well being of this leader. Aye, aye, aye…

8) Can you see 5 and 3 as a pairing?

GreystripeXThunder. The freak? I'm pretty sure neither of them are into that… they had kits. And… uh. They existed in two separate timelines in history, you shipper douf out there that's getting some idea. I can see them as friends, though.

Yes. Something tells me yes. I mean, you just have to ignore the timeline gap, but yes.

9) If 9 was looking for a mate, would he/she choose 6 or 4?

Twigpaw looking for a mate. Heronsky or Tigerstar. *lolsz* This is getting fun. Heronsky is too old for her, plus the fact that, uh, she's a she-cat from a completely different Clan miles and miles away. Tigerstar's dead. So… Heronsky? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

If Twigpaw was looking for a mate, would she choose Tigerstar or Heronsky.

*shakes head*

Tigerstar, I guess. I don't really know. Twigpaw might like him… No. Probably not

10) Can you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?

Ryeclaw and Ambershine fighting over Goosefeather.

Wow. No. First of all, generation gap. Second, Goosefeather's a medicine cat. Third, is Ryeclaw…

*Faints

Goosefeather's kind of a crazy old medicine cat. Ryeclaw already ends up with someone and has her kits (betcha can't guess who). Ambershine remains single.

FOR NOW!

11) Think of a plot for a love story involving 2 and 8.

AshstarXAcornfur. *Snorts. No. Just no. But I guess… ok…

PineClan's leader controls vast armies of her warriors. No cat in the mountains would dare argue with her. But she's missing something- until she meets Acornfur, a lonely IceClan warrior. They learn that there is more to life then armies and power after their great adventures. Now what those adventures are, I don't even want to try.

*Notices something. (These are ending up as boring or as strange romances. The crud?)

Ashstar and Acornfur.

Ashstar's seductive gaze stared at Acornfur. They stood on the border, one pawstep away. (This is getting very strange) All Acornfur wanted to do is make out with Ashstar. They meet every night, away from judgement. Only then are they truly happy. They leave their clans and adventure through the land, and find out things they never knew before about each other.

Roseclaw, I made mine actually slightly reasonable…

12) What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?

Goosefeather. Walking in on Ambershine and Greystripe making out. Greystripe actually seems decent for Ambershine despite the whole generation gap crud.

Ambershine and Greystripe *kissing*

Goosefeather: "Greystripe! How's Millie, how's the kids in which you have many of?"

*Greystripe turns around. Goosefeather can see Ambershine.

Goosefeather: More she-cats, Greystripe?

*Millie and Silverstream murder Greystripe

Goosefeather walked in on Ambershine and Greystripe making out.

Greystripe an Ambershine: *kissing*

Goosefeather: *shrugs* "I figured." *turns to leave*

Gosefeather: "Ambershine, tell me when your kits are due."

Roseclaw, yours is a lot better then mine… ):

13) Would 4 rather make out with 8 or slap 3?

Tigerstar making out with Acornfur or slapping Thunder. Hmmmm… Slap Thunder. Something tells me that…

Make out with Acornfur. Why not?

14) Has there ever been a fanfic about 1 and 2?

Acornfur and Ashstar.

Heh. This leads me to believe you have not read Brewing Storm. But fluff? No. Acornfur ends up with someone else.

READ BREWING STORM!

Why are Ashstar and Acornfur always paired together?

15) What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?

Heronsky and Acornfur. Errr, we'll get past the obvious problems and say this is possible. Heronsky's a ginger and white splotched with orange eyes. Acornfur is grey and white with pale green eyes. Uh… A tom with ginger and white splotches and pale green eyes, and a she-kit with a plain grey coat and orange eyes.

I know we aren't told to name them. But hey, why not. Grey tabby tom with dark green eyes. (Fernkit?) White she-cat with pale green eyes. (Sweetkit) Ginger tabby tom. (Harekit)

16) What pickup line would 4 use on 7?

Whaaa? Just, just, just… what. Tigerstar is treated as a piece of alien meat by Goosefeather, so. Um. Roseclaw, please handle this one.

Oh no. What pick-up line would Tigerstar use on Goosefeather.

Tigerstar: Your soft feathers are ruffling my fur. *leans in to make out*

Goosefeathr: *slaps Tigerstar* NO!

17) If 3 and 6 got into a fight, who would 8 side with?

Probably Heronsky because Acornfur literally knows nothing about this strange cat that is now fighting with her brother's mentor.

If Thunder and Heronsky got into a fight, who would Acornfur side with. Heronsky. At least she knows her.

18) Have you read a 6/11 fanfic yet?

Once again. Read Brewing Storm!

Yeiks. Um. Well, we are writing a fic with Heronsky and Cloverstem. But CloverstemXHeronsky? Haha freak no. Hey. you never know! Cloverstem ends up with Sparrowtail.

19) Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?

This is weird.

Tigerstar. Sorry to break this to you, but I'm not attracted to cats. Yeah. But, I guess if I was a cat… he's kinda hot. 5/10, maybe 6/10.

He was an attractive cat in my mind in the first book. Then he just went all power-crazy, and… read the book. Once he gets older I see him aging in my mind. So… physically? Ya he's hot before he dies. But… no.

20) What would happen if 12 and 8 started making out?

Half MoonXAcornfur. Whoa. That's wrong on so many levels. I will let Driftcloud do this one.

WELL THEN! Hrunph.

Half Moon and Acornfur *Making out*

Aspenclaw and Jayfeather walk in.

Aspenclaw and Jayfeather kill them.

Just… that… Roseclaw said it. Wrong on so many levels.

21) Do you recall any fics about 9?

Twigpaw. Newwwp.

I've seen a few.

22) Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?

NOOOOPPE. Why are Ashstar and Heronsky appearing in so many of these ships?

Yay! At least they are in the same timeline. But, no. Definitely not.

Good point, Roseclaw. We've found one in the same timeline lol.

23) 5/9 or 5/10?

GreystripeXAmbershine or GreystripeXTwigpaw. Ambershine, duh. We've already established they seem like a good couple besides the fact they are in completly different whatever-they're-called. And an elder with an apprentice? Noooope. Just… so many levels of why that should not be a thing.

Greystripe and Ambershine would be cute together. And TwigpawXGreystripe would be wrong. Very wrong. VERY, VERY WRONG.

24) What if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?

Goosefeather with Ashstar and Acornfur. This is familiar.

Goosefeather walked in on Ashstar and Acornfur. DID WE ALREADY GO THROUGH THIS? *sighs* Roseclaw, you do this one. But why is Goosefeather walking in on everyone? Is he just creepy like that? And why do people keep on thinking that Ashstar and Acornfur are a thing?

Ashstar and Acornfur: *kissing*

Goosefeather: "I am so happy, I can't have a mate. This is just weird…"

25) Make up a summary of a 3/10 fic.

Thunder + Ambershine.

Definately not a fluff or anything, but hey, they could, (if there wasn't timeline/clan difficulties), be friends.

Thunder met Ambershine in all of her dreams. They trained together, talked and became great friends. And there is a chance for them to meet, in real life. How far will Ambershine go to make her dreams of actually meeting him come true.

Thunder and Ambershine. Uh. This sounds weird. But for some weird reason I think they would be friends. Not romance.

Here it goes.

Thunder and Ambershine trained together as apprentices. They are both fiercely loyal to their Clan and want to pursue a higher rank in their Clan. Will they forge a friendship out of rivalry?

26) Is there such thing as 1/8 fluff?

Ryeclaw + Acornfur fluff.

*Reads question and looks at the cat numbers.* "WHAAA?" Wrong on so many levels. Nuh-uh. Nope. Nada. They are siblings. Spoilers- they eventually have kits of their own with other cats that do not include each other. THEY ARE FREAKIN SIBLINGS!

27) What is a title of an 8/12 hurt/comfort fic?

"Friend of Dreams" is the story of Acornfur recovering from the great was between PineClan and IceClan. She is visited by a mysterious cat in her dreams- Half Moon. Together, the two cats work out their feelings and find they have something for one another. Will their relationship be kept secret?

Okay. "The moon on my fur." A romantic tale (tee hee)of passion, resilience and love.

28) What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion?

FOR ICECLAN HONOR! *Ambershine kills Ashstar*

Ambershine: YOU KILLED MY LEADER. NOW I WILL KILL YOU! *Ambershine kills Ashstar*

*Blank face* Wait Flintsar dies

Mwahahaha

29) If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?

Acornfur. "Only Human."

Note- I was hoping that it was Cloverstem when I read this so that we could do "Paris" which is my all time favorite song, about her and Sparrowtail.

Agreed.

30) If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?

Ryeclaw/Heronsky/Half Moon

WARNING: Contains gut-wrenching plot twists,-

*Inturrupts* -cats having affairs with their mentors, and screwed up relationships with some cat that existed about 20 years ago…

WARNING: Do not read!

31) What's a good pickup line that 10 would use on 2?

Ambershine on Ashstar? AGAIN? Roseclaw you're doing this.

My name may be Ambershine, but you shine brighter than I ever could… *cringes*

32) 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted, 7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 12. These three loners meet 4, who tells them each to search for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11.

Ryeclaw and Goosefeather are in a happy relationship (eww) until Greystripe runs off with Ashstar. (Greystripe got a thing for grey cats) After Ryeclaw dumps Goosefeaher for Half Moon, Heronsky gets upset and retaliates by dating Half Moon (Okay then, You do you.). Alone and broken-hearted, Goosefeather (Isn't he always alone and borkenhearted?) travels in search of a friend. Finally, Goosefeather meets Ambershine and Half Moon. These three loners meet Tigerstar, (Why is Tigerstar some love/relationship dude now?) who tells them each to search for love. Ambershine gets Acornfur (No comment. Just… uh. They… erm.), Ashstar gets Twigpaw (EWWW poor Twigpaw), but now Ryeclaw is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Thunder and Cloverstem. (I will say this again. CLOVERSTEM IS YOUR SISTER!) (Plus Ryeclaw's like, the nice guy and Cloverstem's the supermodel so um. Ok. Eww.)

33) What trait would would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?

Starfeather. Nice name but, yeah, what if they become leader. "By the power of StarClan I pronounce you StarStar!" They would probably be a jerk. I don't know why.

I have an objection for those Mary-Sue cats with Star as the first name because you get into the territory where StarClan has to name them StarStar.

34) 4/8 or 4/3?

Tigerstar/Acornfur or Tigerstar/Thunder.

TigerstarXAcornfur, derp. Again, why not.

TigerstarXAcornfur, 'cause why not?

35) If 9 and 5 got in a fight, who would 8 side with?

If Twigpaw and Greystripe got in a fight, who would Acornfur side with?

Probably Twigpaw. Something tells me that.

Maybe Greystripe. Ambershine is Acornfur's sister, and as we already mentioned, Ambershine and Greystripe are a thing now. So yeah.

What are you talking about?

37) If 3 found out 11 was in a relationship, what would 3 say?

Cloverstem is in a relationship. I don't think Thunder would really care enough to think much of it.

Cloverstem: I have to tell you something, Thunder. I am… in a relationship!

Thunder: What took you so long?

38)If 4 and 7 have kits, and those kits were 2, 9 and 12. They were all part of 6's leader's name Clan. 2 was best friend with 8 and eventually the two became mates. 9 ran away from the Clan with 1, leaving both 4 and 5. The cat who loved 9 was heartbroken. 12 had 10 with 3, who eventually became mates with 5. Later, 9 returned without 1, who died a tragic death in the wilderness.

If Tigerstar and Goosefeather have kits (uh oh), and those kits were Ashstar, Twigpaw and Halfmoon (Whoa. This is getting off to a strange start). They were all part of Heronstar's (Heronsky)'s clan, HeronClan (I can see that). Ashstar was best friends with Acornfur and eventually the two became mates (Why does this keep coming up!?). Twigpaw ran away from the clans (Lolz, thats true!) with Ryeclaw (not that part…), leaving both Greystripe and Heronsky. (Why do they care?)The cat who loved Ryeclaw was heartbroken (Poor Nettlepath.Spoiler alert!). Halfmoon had Ambershine with Thunder (wat), who eventually became mates with Greystripe (Huh?). Later, Twigpaw returned without Ryeclaw, who died a tragic death in the wilderness. (NOOOO Ryeclaw!) D:

Thank you for reading, if you made it this far. We were inspired by all of the other 12 cats, 38 questions, and we laughed so hard at them, so we wanted to do our own, with our cats. If you had no idea who the heck any of the cats were, please read Brewing Storm, our novel. Hope you enjoyed!

Roseclaw

:3

P.S. - in the reviews please tell us some more things we should do, so ya… Bye!


End file.
